malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Drink in the books
Drink in the books is a list of beverages appearing in the 'Malazan' books of Steven Erikson and Ian C. Esslemont. This page is for all drinks, not just Malazan-specific ones. A *AbsintheDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.297 *AleGardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US TPB p.267 *ArrackBlood and Bone, Chapter 2, US HC p.100 B *Barghast meadOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5, US TPB p.155 *Beer - chilledToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.364 *Belack wine - orange-colored, from the Napan IslesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *Bik'trara wine *Bloodwine - ToblakaiThe Lees of Laughter's End, Section 11The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 20 *Bolkando rumThe Crippled God, Chapter 3, US TPB p.78 *BrandyNight of Knives, Chapter 1, US TPB p.42 C *Callows bitter coffeeGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.219 *Cherry brandyDancer's Lament, Chapter 4, US HC p.87 *CiderFall of Light, Chapter 17 *CoffeeGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, US TPB p.163 *Coop's Old Malazan DarkNight of Knives, Chapter 1, US TPB p.30 *Cow's milkThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.286 D *Distilled spiritsNight of Knives, Chapter 2, US TPB p.71 *D'ras Beer, drunk by Barghast ShamansDust of Dreams, Chapter 4 E *Elin Red (wine)Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 F *Falaran brandyReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 6, US HC p.520 *Falari rumDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US HC p.45 *Fent aleReaper's Gale, Chapter 10, US TPB p.261 *Fermented milkGardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.264 *Fruit liqueur - KaneseKellanved's Reach, Chapter 11, UK HC p.165 G *Goat milkGardens of the Moon, Chapter 17 *Goat's milk - fermentedOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3, US TPB p.102 *Gredfallan AleMemories of Ice, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.46 *Gredfallan wineMemories of Ice, Chapter 9 *Green teaDancer's Lament, Chapter 3, US HC p.65 *Ground-vine wine - Seven CitiesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US HC p.159 H *Hen'bara teaHouse of Chains, Chapter 7 *Hengan aleReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, US HC p.101 *Herbal teaMemories of Ice, Chapter 6 *Honey wineMemories of Ice, Chapter 11 *Hot mulled wineOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5, US TPB p.137 K *Kanese red wineNight of Knives, Chapter 1, US TPB p.45 *KefirOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3, US TPB p.102 *Kelyk - diluted form of SaemenkelykToll the Hounds, Chapter 12, US TPB p.387/393 *Knee-root teaToll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.461-464 *Koru nut - drunk as an infusionOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.39 L *LiqueursKellanved's Reach, Chapter 11, UK HC p.165 *LiquorDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.155 M *Mare's milkThe Crippled God, Chapter 1, US HC p.23 *Mead *MilkKellanved's Reach, Chapter 14, US TPB p.215 *Minty wineToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.360 *Moranth blood liquorReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, US HC p.188 *Moranth distilled spiritsNight of Knives, Chapter 2, UK TPB p.71 *Moss teaCrack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 4, US HC p.111 *Mulled wineFall of Light, Chapter 12 N *NectarDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US TPB p.331 P *PalmwineBlood and Bone, Chapter 2, US HC p.100 *Peach brandyNight of Knives, Chapter 1, US TPB p.42 *Pear brandyThe Bonehunters, Prologue, US SFBC p.27 Q *Quon liquorsDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.155 *Quorl's Milk (Moranth)Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.150 R *Red-vine tea - turns "tears the colour of blood"The Bonehunters, Chapter 17, US HC p.569/571 *Rhivi beer - dark and pungentToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.224 *Rice wine - specialty of Itko KanThe Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.308 *Riktal - a very strong spiritForge of Darkness, Chapter 6, US HC p.150/151/152 *Rosewater teaDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 6, US TPB p.121 *RumToll the Hounds, Chapter 8, US TPB p.255 *Rusty GauntletThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1025 S *Saemenkelyk/Kelyk - drink of the cult of the Dying God in central GenabackisToll the Hounds, Chapter 12, US TPB p.387/393 *Saltoan wineGardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, US HC p.233 *Sawr'ak - light beer/ale served coldDeadhouse Gates, GlossaryThe Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US HC p.42 *Sebar juice - a delicacy in Seven CitiesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.290 *Spiced wineGardens of the Moon, Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.228/229 *Spirits of juniper berry - from BloorReturn of the Crimson Guard, Epilogue, US TPB p.693 *Styggian Grain AlcoholStonewielder, Chapter 6 *Styggian LiqueurStonewielder, Prologue *Styggian WineStonewielder, Chapter 3 T *Talian winter wineReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 5, US HC p.693 *TeaFall of Light, Chapter 6 *Tusked MilkMidnight Tides, Chapter 4, US TPB p.106 U *Untan cherry brandyDancer's Lament, Chapter 4, US HC p.87 *Untan distilled grain spiritAssail (novel), Chapter 3 *UrtathanHouse of Chains, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.638 V *Vinegared water (i.e., vinegar added to water to make it safe to drink)Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2, US TPB p.83 W *WhiskyKellanved's Reach, Chapter 16, UK HC p.241 *White apricot nectarToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.148 *White rice wineStonewielder, Prologue, US TPB p.32 *White wineMidnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.433 *Wine - drunk by Baruk for example, served from a decanter, in glassesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.199 Notes and references Category:Miscellany Category:Drink Category:Substances